Pesadillas
by Norma Black
Summary: Cuando tienes unos escasos tres años y tuviste la peor de tus pesadillas, ¿qué haces? No se te ocurre otra cosa que con tus cortas y rechonchas piernas correr a la habitación de mamá y papá. Claro que no.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K._**

* * *

 _Casa Malfoy._

Un rubito de tres años, dormía plácidamente en su cama. Entre sus sábanas de cuadros azules y blancas. En la mesita de noche tiene un libro que mamá le lee todas las noches hasta que se queda dormido, un vaso de agua por la mitad y su inhalador porque heredó esa enfermedad muggle respiratoria de mamá.

Todo iba bien en sus sueños en el que a él le regalaban una escoba nueva y la probaba en el jardín. Todo iba perfecto hasta que el cielo se nublaba y unas gotas frías empezaban a caer sobre su blanca piel. Decidía bajar hasta el césped y en cuando posaba un pie en éste notaba como si la tierra empezara a tirar de él. Se estaba hundiendo, como si la tierra lo tragara y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Le gritaba a sus padres, que lo miraban desde la puerta de casa con una sonrisa, para que lo ayudasen, pero ellos no cmabiaban su mueca de tranquilidad y lo miraban ser tragado por la tierra.

Se levantó con la frente húmeda y las manos temblorosas. Miró a su alrededor y respiró tranquilo al ver su habitación. Bajó de la cama y caminó hasta el pasillo. Todas las luces de la casa estaban ya apagadas y supuso que sus papás ya se habían ido a dormir. Así que atravesó el pasillo con pasos apresurados. Abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza.

Lo primero que vio fue la espalda de papá. Con un dedo la tocó y él ni se enteró. Volvió a tocar la espalda de su padre y éste se giró sobre saltado. Scorpius dio un paso atrás y Draco frunció el ceño al ver allí a su hijo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo y pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Papá, tuve una pesadilla. -le dijo Scorpius, tímidamente, en voz muy baja para que su madre no se despertara. Draco esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

-Solo era un sueño, Scorpius. -le recordó su padre. El niño asintió, dándole la razón.- ¿Tienes miedo? -su hijo volvió a asentir.- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? -y por tercera vez consecutiva, volvió a asentir.- Ven.

Draco le dio la mano a su hijo que, de un salto y con ayuda de su padre, se subió a la cama. Su madre, Astoria, al notar movimiento en la cama, a su lado. Abrió un ojo y sonrió al ver a su único hijo allí.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Astoria, abriendo sus brazos para que su hijo se acomodara entre ellos. Scorpius se acostó al lado de su madre y la miró con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

-Me comía la tierra, mamá. -le dijo Scorpius, haciendo que su madre soltara una risita y Draco los mirara con una sonrisa tímida de lado.- No te rías que no tiene gracia.

-Venga, que mañana tenemos que ir a comer a casa de los abuelos. -dijo Astoria, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Otra pesadilla. -musitó Scorpius.

Su madre no lo escuchó, pero sí su padre, que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él. Scorpius se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su madre, Draco abrazó a Astoria por la espalda y así mismo se despertaron al día siguiente para ir a la Mansión Malfoy a comer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apartamento Weasley-Granger:_

Unos rizos rebeldes y anaranjados se extendían por la almohada. Sus sábanas moradas eran muy suaves, gracias a un consejo muggle que la abuela Granger le dio a mamá. En la mesilla de noche estaba " _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ " que ella solita con sus tres años estaba leyendo, al lado del libro dos cromos de las ranas de chocolate -la de mamá y la de papá- y, por último, un león rojo que el Tío George le regaló por su primer cumpleaños.

En sus sueños, ella estaba entrando por las puertas de La Madriguera y la abuela Weasley le pidió que fuera a la que fue la habitación de papá, allí habría una caja que tenía que llevarle. Ella, como no, obedeció. Entró en la habitación de papá y encontró dicha caja. Era casi de su altura e intentó tirar de ella para moverla. Pero la caja se cayó. De la caja empezaron a salir miles y miles de ratones grises. Ella gritó con todas su fuerzas para que alguien la fuera a socorrer, pero parecía que La Madriguera estaba vacía aquel día. Cuando los ratones se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella, la pequeña se despertó.

Abrió los ojos asustada y miró el suelo de su habitación con miedo. Menos mal, no había roedores. Saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Delante de su puerta estaba el gato, dormido profundamente. Se agachó sobre él y le susurró.

-Flamel, vamos. -le dijo la pequeña. Cogió a la gata blanca que papá le regaló a mamá cuando Crooshanks se mudó a Bulgaria para siempre con un tal Vicky. Con la gata en brazos abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y encendió la luz, haciendo que ambos se sentaran en la cama sobresaltados y cogieran sus respectivas varitas.

-¡Rose! -gritó enfadada mamá. Papá bufó y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama de nuevo.

-¿En esta casa hay ratones?

-¿Qué? No, ¿cómo va a haber ratones?

-Menos mal. ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? -preguntó Rose, subiéndose a los pies de la cama de sus padres. Ron se volvió a sentar con el dedo índice apuntándola.

-No subas a la gata a mi cama, Rosie.

-Pero, papá...

-O la gata o tú. -le dijo Ron, interrumpiéndola.

-Adiós, Flamel. -dijo Rose, soltando al animal que se marchó con ese andar altivo que tenía al pasillo.

Hermione estiró la mano y apagó la luz de nuevo. Rose se tumbó al lado de papá que la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Hermione levantó el otro brazo de Ron y lo pasó a su alrededor, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Estiró la mano para acariciar los rizos naranjas de su hija, que le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Cagona. -le dijo Ron, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú gritas con las arañas del baño. -le recordó Rose. Hermione se rió y los tres se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place:_

Un pie por fuera de las sábanas de colores y la boca abierta. En la mesilla de noche un vaso de leche, ya vacío, y una fotografía. James colgado de la espalda de papá, él abrazado a la pierna del mismo y Lily en brazos de mamá.

Él estaba en un enorme jardín con un gran castillo a sus espaldas y un oscuro bosque delante de él. Caminó hacia el bosque. Pero escuchó unos ruidos raros y se paró en seco. De repente del bosque salieron tres figuras de animales muy grandes. El primero parecía un lobo. El segundo un perro negro y enorme, sus ojos brillaban de lo claros que eran. Y por último un ciervo con una cornamenta enorme. Los tres dieron un paso hacia él, muy tranquilos. Pero él dio media vuelta y echó a correr, hasta que cayó en el césped.

Se levantó totalmente destapado y con la respiración agitada. Salió de la cama y asomó la cabeza por la puerta, mirando a ver si en el pasillo había algún animal salvaje que intentara comérselo. El pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso. Caminó hacia la última puerta del pasillo y vio la puerta abierta del cuarto de James. Miró hacia dentro y vio lo que le causaba tantas pesadillas. En el suelo, delante de la puerta James tenía tirado tres peluches, un ciervo, un lobo y un perro. Caminó más rápido hacia la habitación de sus padres, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y susurró.

-Papá... ¿Papá?

Su padre se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta, con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal, sin gafas y dejando ver aquel dibujo de rayo que tenía en la frente. Achinó los ojos, probablemente, sin gafas y medio dormido, no sabría ni siquiera cual de sus hijos era o si era un elfo doméstico.

-Soy Albus, papá. -dijo el niño.

-Ya lo sabía. -dijo Harry, con voz dormida.

-Mentiroso. -dijo Ginny, todavía más dormida que su marido, echa un ovillo en el medio de la cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla. -dijo Albus, escalando a la cama de sus padres y gateando entre ellos dos.- Había un lobo, un perro y un ciervo.

-No era una pesadilla. -dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Eran enormes, papá!

-¿Intentaban comerte?

-No, parecían amables.

-No era una pesadilla, Albus. Ojalá yo tuviera esos sueños.

-¿Por qué quieres soñar con animales salvajes?

-Duérmete. -le dijo Ginny, pasando la mano por la cara de Albus totalmente dormida y haciendo reír a Harry.

-Pero, ¡mamá! -se quejó Albus.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó James Sirius desde la puerta. Llegaba igual de despeinado que su padre y su hermano y en su mano llevaba el ciervo de peluche.

-El que faltaba. -bufó Ginny.

-No pasa nada, James. Vuelve a la cama. -le dijo Harry. James asintió pero caminó hacia la cama de sus padres y se tumbó al lado de su madre.- A tu cama, James.

-Mejor ve a buscar a Lily. Seguro que tiene pesadillas con esos animales papá. -le dijo Albus, realmente preocupado por el tema de los animales de sus sueños.

-Pero... -se quejó Harry, pero su hijo ya lo había empujado de la cama. Harry obedeció, era lo mejor. Fue a buscar a la pequeña pelirroja de un año y medio. Cuando volvió su mujer se había quedado dormida abrazando a cada uno de sus hijos con un brazo. James también dormía. Y Albus lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry dejó a Lily al lado de Albus y se tumbó en la última y excasa esquina de cama que le quedaba. Albus agarró con fuerza el borde de la sábana y cerró los ojos. Harry bufó y terminó quedándose dormido él también.

Harry también soñó con aquel lobo, aquel perro y aquel ciervo. No era una pesadilla. Era el mejor que había tenido en muchos años.


End file.
